1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to abrasion apparatuses and more specifically it relates to an improved sanding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous abrasion apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to clean and finish exposed work surfaces on walls and floors from irregularities. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.